


The Legend About The Son Of The Sea

by an1m3lover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, i didnt feel like tagging lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an1m3lover/pseuds/an1m3lover
Summary: He became a legend, no more than a Greek myth and yet he still struck fear in the hearts of monsters and hope in those of demigods, small gods and gods themselves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Legend About The Son Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little short I tried my best. I need more fandoms and ideas to write for so dont be shy and send some ideas.

The Son of the Sea was a well known legend among demigods, gods, and monsters. While monsters quake from fright and shake with fury at the mention of his name, demigods gain unimaginable strength and hope. Gods are a mixture of both while some brighten and celebrate his name other tarnish and tear it down. 

The Son of the Sea born from a goddess among humans and a powerful god he was unstoppable. Swordsman skills that no one had seen in over 300 years, loyalty that could make or break the world, and powers that went beyond comprehension. Eyes that matched the ocean, hair as dark as the night sky, and a lopsided smirk that could either mean friend or foe.

The Son of the Sea was a leader, brother, friend, partner, trainer, mentor, and a beacon of hope. Anywhere he went depending on how you treated him and the people he cared about could be rainbows and sunshine or chaos and bloodshed. His temper rivaled even the King of Gods himself when you went back on your deals.

The Son of the Sea was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to the world and like the saying goes all good things must come to an end. A son was lost, a brother, a friend, a mentor, a student, a light, a husband, and a father.

The Son of the Sea, a protector had given his life like the hero he was to once again save his home. 

No more were piercing sea green eyes, and lopsided smirks. No more carefree laughter and witty sarcastic marks. No more was the man that'd give the world if it meant he could save a friend. The man that wouldn't hesitate to manipulate and destroy anyone in his path if it meant he'd get to spend one more day with his family.

The Son of the Sea with his glowing eyes, black hair, and lopsided smirk. The Son of the Sea who'd burn the world for his mother the one person he cherished over everyone. The Son of the Sea who only respected those who deserved it and demanded it from those who didn't. The Son of the Sea who summoned hurricanes in his wake and controlled the blood of his enemies. The Son of the Sea who when mentioned to certain people caused unimaginable grief.

The Son of the Sea who had become a legend, a Greek myth that used to strike fear into everyone, allies and enemies alike, who with a single command lead armies and legions.

The Son of the Sea was a legend everyone knew and his name was Percy Jackson.


End file.
